Endlessly
This is the fifth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. It was sung by Rosie True Heart and Joanna True Heart. Lyrics Italian Di nuovo qui a scrivere pagine di te e rivedo come in un film la storia di noi due Mi manchi già con te vivevo in una favola sei al centro dei sogni miei ma non cè un lieto fine per noi Lamore è come fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Chorus: Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai nessuno al mondo si ama come noi ma il tuo posto non è qui con me sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile perché lamore che ho per te è indelebile ancora lultimo ballo e poi solo il ricordo resterà di noi Abbracciami dimmi che è solo una follia non voglio dirti addio mi manca già il respiro Ora lo sai cosè quellombra dentro agli occhi miei non sono ciò che vuoi forse un giorno capirai Lamore è come fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Chorus: Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai nessuno al mondo si ama come noi ma il tuo posto non è qui con me sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile perché lamore che ho per te è indelebile ancora lultimo ballo e poi solo il ricordo resterà di noi Io e te due mondi lontani (Solo lei è come te) Ricorda che quando chiudi gli occhi (Io sarò con te) Non mi scordare mai Non mi scordare mai English I'm here alone and memories are comin into my mind of the story of me and you when everything felt so right You're a charming prince with you I had my first real kiss I didn't know what to do cause I had to face the truth, oh baby I had all your lovin why oh why I did I let you go this way CHORUS: Don't you know baby that youre the one who always made me feel like I'm a queen the one who's always been there for me and that's why I will love you endlessly Cause baby youre the one and though your everything that I've been dreamin of I realize I'm not what you need you deserve much more than a girl like me When I met you it was love at first sight so sweet and true and my heart started beatin fast for a love that's come too fast I need you baby to look into my eyes and hold me tight just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind I wish you all the best why oh why did I let you go away CHORUS: Don't you know baby that youre the one who always made me feel like I'm a queen the one who's always been there for me and that's why I will love you endlessly Cause baby youre the one and though your everything that I've been dreamin of I realize I'm not what you need you deserve much more than a girl like me When I met you it was love at first sight so sweet and true and my heart started beatin fast for a love that's come too fast I need you baby to look into my eyes and hold me tight just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind I wish you all the best why oh why did I let you go away She is so, shes so different from me (Oh shes so different from me) Remember that I want you to be happy (Darlin youre the one) Shes so much better baby Shes so much better baby thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Songs Category:Season 4